


a new kind of game

by leechcest



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Incest, M/M, Monsters, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering, starts off as dubcon but then enthusiastic consent, very underage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechcest/pseuds/leechcest
Summary: Jade wakes up to his brother making a weird noise, one he has never heard before.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	a new kind of game

**Author's Note:**

> we live in self indulgence central <3

Jade can’t remember where the habit came from. One day, Floyd and he started sleeping right next to each other. Not that he minds, not at all! He likes whispering to his brother minutes before they both drift off, laughing together, and getting to look at his face so closely. They picked each other, right? Even in their sleep, they should be close, and that’s it. Floyd whines about it every morning, that he was holding him too tightly and that it was always such a bother to untangle their tails. But if he tells him to sleep somewhere else, he’ll puff his cheeks out at the idea. Floyd loves Jade, and Jade loves Floyd. As natural and without question as the water passing through his gills. 

So this, Floyd’s curled around him, face nuzzled into his neck and the soft brush of water tickling his scales, all of that is normal. What is out of the ordinary, is the noise that interrupts Jade’s dreams. Sluggish from being awoken, he jabs his brother lightly in the side as ‘punishment’. He doesn’t want him to wake up, though. The warmth of Floyd so near and being able to watch over him in peace, was much nicer to his tired mind. If it weren’t for him noticing something that was also new, he would’ve drifted off again. Something weird and warm is on his skin, right on one of the spots where they’re connected. 

Jade moves his tail a bit, right where he can feel the stickiness against his scales, and Floyd makes that noise again. It’s like the kind of sound he makes before he cries. But softer from sleep, he can only hear it since his face is pressed up against him. His brother’s mouth hangs open. The tip of his tongue peeks out between his teeth, almost touching him, and he wants to poke it. His heart is pounding, arms tense, not tired at all anymore. A feeling in his gut tells Jade that this is wrong somehow, like when he steals an extra piece of meat while mom is away. Hoping he doesn’t get caught. Though when he stops grinding against him, Floyd tries to continue himself, bucking against him and mumbling incomprehensible words. A flush of heat travels under Jade’s skin and he licks his lips. He doesn’t look like he’s in pain, so… It should be fine, right?

Curiosity wins over fear. Jade uncurls himself somewhat so he can move around more, immediately missing the warmth pressed against his side. The thingy that’s causing all this becomes obvious. His claws trace the outline of Floyd’s hole, the one that’s usually closed. But now it’s open and leaking a fluid he doesn’t recognize. His brother whines. Jade’s eyes immediately dart over to look at his face, but he’s still asleep and his shoulders slacken again. Ah, he wants him to do that again… He pokes the tip of his finger in. “Warm…” He says to himself, eyes wide in something close to awe at how tightly his brother’s hole is hugging him. Squeezing, like it wants him to go deeper. It’s really sticky, too. (It kinda makes him want to put his tongue in, even if he won’t do it.)

Jade isn’t really sure what to do, except to push the finger further, careful as to not wake up or hurt him. The fleshy insides part easily for his movements, clamping shut around him in a warm hug. He curls it, and all at once, he makes a long, low sound. That’s definitely one he’s never heard. All of this makes Jade want to touch his own whole, wondering about what it feels like that causes all of these things. Does it feel good? Or bad? His free hand moves downward to where his own hole is, and he’s surprised to feel the same sticky stuff flowing from it. He touches it with his fingers, watching the strand the sticky stuff forms between two digits, and-

“Jadeee…” Floyd slurs his name, staring up at him through half lidded eyes. He’d been so focussed on the interesting sight in front of him, he didn’t pay attention to the most important thing of all. He’s caught. “What are you doing…? Is this a new game? ‘M feeling weird- Ah!” A shudder shoots up his entire body when Jade tries to pull it out, but Floyd grabs his wrist and keeps him from getting all of it out. His tongue hangs uselessly from his mouth, expression relaxed for a moment. Then, he blinks, and his eyes open much more than before, his brother much more conscious. He giggles.

“I think I like this game! I dunno why, but it feels really nice…” While refusing to let go of his hand, Floyd pushes it down and makes Jade’s finger slide in out of him again, again, again- He laughs, breathlessly, a sort of frenzied look in his wide eyes as his insides spasm around Jade, pressing his tense body back against his. Rubbing his face against his cheek, he’s desperate to relieve more of the tension that fills him. He knows he should say something, but he doesn’t want to interrupt any of the cute noises that Floyd makes, or to miss his eyes rolling back when it’s all the way in. Jade can’t look away, warm all over.

“Hehe, you’re drooling~” His brother says, licking the corner of Jade’s mouth. “You enjoy this game too, right? It looks like-” He can’t even speak without cutting himself off with a squeak. “It looks like you’re having fun!” He nods without thinking. Floyd’s tongue rests against his chin and Jade wraps his own around it, tugging his brother’s tongue into his mouth. Whimpers vibrate against his lips, and while he isn’t sure what to call this, tangling themselves together like this makes all other thoughts disappear. He doesn’t want to stop, but Floyd pulls away, resting his forehead against Jade’s with a lazy smile. 

“What does it feel like?” Jade asks, incapable of containing his curiosity any longer. He’s started twitching more, the smile falling from his face as he tries to fit more of the finger inside of him, though there’s nothing left. Too greedy. It’s not enough for him anymore, is what it looks like. 

“Warm and tingly and nice and I dunno but- Jade,” He whimpers out his name, and more slick drips from Jade’s hole and slides down his tail. His hole clenches around nothing. “Jade, I want you to do it now. It felt better before, because of you!” He babbles his name over and over when he doesn’t immediately move, pulling at his wrist with weak tugs. His face is tense, scrunched up. Ah, Floyd really looks like he’s gonna cry if he doesn’t do anything… 

Jade smiles, nuzzling against his cheek as Floyd whines. “Do you think you can fit more?” Floyd gapes at him. He doesn’t get the chance to respond, because he spreads his brother open with his free hand, before pushing another finger inside. It’s so much tighter now. The digit doesn’t slip nearly as easily inside as the last one did, the muscles squeezing shut. Floyd is making so many pretty noises, any indication that it’s too much slipping right by him. Jade opens both of his fingers and pushes them as most to the outside as possible, wanting to see how far he can stretch it. He practically wails. 

Floyd squeezes his eyes shut, tears at the corners. Moving forward but trying to get away at the same time, caught between it being too much and wanting to feel more. “Something’s coming-! Like I, uh, gotta pee…! You should stop!!” 

Jade doesn’t stop. 

“Dooon’t-! Jade!” 

He pushes both of them inside as far as possible, tickling against the inside with his claws. Floyd’s crying now. His chest heaves and shakes with sobs, his mouth opening wide without making any noise, his pupils disappearing towards the back of his head. He tightens so much it almost hurts, shaking all over. He laughs a bit between his tears. His tone is entirely different. “Jade! So goood-! I love you, like this so much, thank you, thank you-!” Some more of the liquid shoots out past Jade’s fingers, and dissolves into the water. Clumsily, Floyd pushes his mouth against Jade’s and shoves his tongue so far inside that he gags. 

The energy fades as his hole starts opening and closing less and less, until it stops entirely Floyd slumps against Jade. With a last whine, he pulls them out and with a lazy smile, his brother grabs his hand and puts the fingers inside his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it, his eyelids clearly grow harder and harder for him to keep open until the digits fall from limp lips, drifting off to sleep due to exhaustion with a soft noise. He smiles when Jade places his face against his neck, back to how this all started off in the beginning. 

Jade still feels warm all over. He won’t do anything, though. 

He wants to make sure Floyd is the one that makes him feel good next time. Jade doesn’t want to do it himself this time, even if it’s all he can think about now, even with his hole beating like a heart for attention. Maybe he won’t fall asleep for a while and be tired tomorrow, but that’s okay. All of that’s fine, because he just discovered a game that’s unbelievably fun. 

His first time feeling that good, like whatever his brother was feeling just now- He’ll save it for Floyd. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna chat, shoot @jadexfloyd on twt a message!!
> 
>   
> (if you saw this work to first time it was on anon, it's now attached to this new account, specifially made for works like this <3)


End file.
